


Pinocchio: Be a Good Boy

by Commakaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dollification, Exhibitionism, Immobilization, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Swing, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commakaze/pseuds/Commakaze
Summary: Dirk has a fantasy. Jake makes it happen.





	Pinocchio: Be a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/gifts).



> in which i keep to my trend of horribly appropriate titles ;D

“You’re sure you want to do this, Dirk?” Jake asks, tracing his fingers down Dirk’s cheek. He’s trying to hide it, but he looks worried. “It sounds pretty friggin intense, and...sakes alive, I’ll be in your  _ head.” _

God. Hearing him say it, just straight out like that, drives the anticipation higher. Dirk swallows. “Yeah, that’s kind of the idea.” Jake’s palm rests at the corner of his mouth, and Dirk turns his head to kiss it without breaking steady eye contact.

He can hear the breath stutter in Jake’s chest, but Jake nods sharply. “Alrighty, if you’re sure. I s’pose if you get cold feet, I’ll be right there to feel it!” A shiver works its way up Dirk’s spine at that, but Jake is already turning away to grab the headset. He holds it up between them. “Let me put this on you, then, and we’ll get started.”

Fuck, this is happening. Dirk nods and leaves his head tilted forward for Jake to settle the connections over his temples. It fits perfectly, as well it should. They designed the damn thing.

When Dirk looks up, Jake is already sliding the other headset over his head. It flattens his messy hair amusingly, though Dirk suspects his own looks even more ridiculous. He quirks a tiny smirk at Jake, all the same, and gets an eyeroll in return.

Jake’s next words drop directly into Dirk’s mind, and even after the trial runs they’ve done, it sends a jolt through him.  _ “Last chance to back out, Strider.” _ He hooks a finger in Dirk’s collar and tugs him closer, lips spreading in one of his signature devastating smiles, and haha no. There’s no fucking way Dirk’s going to say no to some of his wildest fantasies coming true.  _ “Ha! Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” _ Jake’s voice laughs in his head, and Jake pulls him in for a kiss right as he triggers the mesmer protocol.

The world goes hazy as the headset scrambles Dirk’s brain in a carefully calibrated design. Dirk’s eyes slide dizzily shut, and everything slips away, grains of sand trickling through his lax fingers. His limbs feel heavy, weighted down, but that’s fine. The only thing that matters is the feel of Jake’s lips on his.

Dirk lets his mouth open and groans as Jake’s tongue slips in. He drifts, entranced by the sensation of Jake licking at the roof of his mouth, Jake tracing his teeth, Jake tangling their tongues together. Jake. Jake.

_ “Looks like we were right on the nose with that one,” _ drifts through his mind, untethered from anything in particular and therefore meaningless. Jake’s hands run over Dirk’s chest, and Dirk presses into them. Anything Jake wants.  _ “Oh, now that’s a hell of a free pass, isn’t it, you goose! But, if you insist...” _

And Jake is pulling away, why is Jake pulling away? Dirk whines and tries to follow his mouth, desperate for more--more contact, more attention, more  _ anything. _ He comes up short against the hands on his chest. They start to rub, though, friction through Dirk’s shirt, and he settles down. That’s alright, then. Dirk moans and feels hazy warmth spread through him, dampening his mind with a blanket of arousal.

Jake chuckles and drags his palms over Dirk’s nipples. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he asks, and his voice curls through Dirk, making a home between his ears. Jake. “Yes, alright, I’ll get a friggin move on, then. Don’t want to keep our friend waiting for too long, do we? So why don’t you just stay still and pretty for me while I get you ready.”

Yes, of course, anything. Dirk immediately obeys and puts a stop to the slow writhe he’d been building against Jake’s hands. It earns him a peck on the lips and a quiet, “That’s my good toy.”

The words send a rush of pleasure through him. Fuck, yes, please, he wants to be Jake’s good toy. Dirk doesn’t realize he’s panting with arousal until Jake taps a finger against his lips. “Shh, relax,” he says, and Dirk’s shoulders drop.

He stays there, eyes closed and basking in the heated glow of being a good puppet, while Jake moves around to stand behind him. There’s a metallic jingling sound as Jake places something on the desk beside Dirk. Then, a hand against his left arm, lifting it. Dirk follows the pressure, hand falling limp from the end of his wrist, and Jake positions his arm up over his head. Dirk holds it there when Jake removes his hand, and another burst of pleasure slides through him.

There’s light behind his eyelids and threaded through his mind, a golden net woven around him, holding him captive and safe. He relaxes into it and feels Jake move his right arm to mirror the left. With both stretched up, Jake tucks his fingers under the bottom hem of Dirk’s shirt and pulls it smoothly off.

Cool air hits Dirk’s flushed skin scant moments before Jake’s hands follow. They press over Dirk’s belly before sliding up his ribs to either side of his chest, and Jake stops there to tease Dirk’s nipples. It’s hard, it’s so hard, but Dirk stays obediently still and silent, arms motionless above his head. His breath is heavy through his chest, lungs fighting a losing battle against his lightheaded arousal, but he keeps his throat open so it doesn’t make a sound. He wants to be perfect for Jake.

Behind him, Jake hums and presses his mouth to the back of Dirk’s neck. The slick wet motion of his lips and tongue against his nape sends an involuntary shiver through his body, but Dirk forces himself back to stillness. Jake spreads his hands flat against Dirk again, dragging them down Dirk’s sides to rest on his waist, and brings himself flush against Dirk’s back.

There’s a distinct bulge pressing against Dirk’s ass. Fuck, that’s hot, but Dirk clamps down on the desire to grind back against him and holds still. Jake bites carefully over the knobs of Dirk’s spine, and the spark of heat in Dirk’s mind flares and ignites into a blaze that roars through him.

It takes everything in Dirk’s power to stop himself from gasping and writhing in Jake’s arms, but he manages it. His arms are starting to ache from holding this position, but he keeps them up, even when Jake starts to rock his hips into him. He’s Jake’s good puppet, his good toy, yes. He stays still and silently drowns in Jake’s mouth on his neck, his hands petting his waist, his cock against his ass.

Soon, though, Jake lifts his mouth from Dirk and runs his hands up to Dirk’s arms. “My plum perfect puppet,” he says, bringing Dirk’s arms back down to his sides. He holds them there for a moment, hands firm around Dirk’s elbows, and then draws both arms back. When he lets go again, he’s positioned Dirk’s arms behind his back, each hand clasping the opposite elbow. Jake trails a hand across Dirk’s body as he walks around to his front and stops, fingertips resting on one of Dirk’s pecs. “A lovely toy indeed, and all mine to play with, aren’t you?”

Yes, all Jake’s. Dirk stands and pants and feels his entire being center on those tiny points of contact where Jake is touching him. They slide down his front and pause at his belly, taut with the effort of remaining motionless, before dropping to the front of Dirk’s jeans. Oh,  _ god, _ Jake. Dirk’s whimper stays unvoiced, barely, as Jake cups his hand over the bulge of Dirk’s erection and massages it.

Jake’s other hand comes up to curve around the side of Dirk’s neck, thumb over his pounding pulse. Dirk is still gasping when Jake leans in and kisses him again. He keeps his mouth lax for Jake to explore and play with as he pleases, and Jake lets out a low groan, nipping his lip. His hand presses more firmly against Dirk’s dick while he traces the back of Dirk’s neck with the other. Dirk’s fingers clutch at his elbows for something to hold onto, but he stays obedient and lets Jake do what he wants.

What Jake wants, it seems, is to drive Dirk even farther out of his mind. By the time Jake releases Dirk’s mouth and drops both hands to undo his zip, Dirk’s breaths are rasping in his throat despite his best efforts. His dick strains against the front of his jeans until Jake frees it, pulling both pants and underwear down over Dirk’s hips. Dirk just focuses on breathing through the overwhelming pleasure while Jake kneels and maneuvers his legs and feet out of his clothes.

“That’s more like it!” Jake chirps when he stands up again, and Dirk is standing naked before him. There’s silence for a moment, and Dirk can feel Jake’s eyes on him like a physical sensation, sweeping up the few pieces of coherent thought that had survived to this point and burying them in sheer sensual pleasure.

He’s completely unprepared for Jake’s hand on his erection. It’s just a single stroke, though, tip to base and back, and Jake walks past Dirk without a hint of concern for the way he’s gone tense to keep himself from chasing the touch.  _ Fuck,  _ he’s so hard that he’s trembling _. _

Dirk barely hears it past the rushing in his ears, but there’s that metallic jingle again as Jake picks something up from the desk next to him. “Just one more thing to do before we get a wiggle on,” Jake says, moving back in front of him. “If I’m to show you off, I want you looking like the high quality fucktoy you are! Which means…” Jake trails off and leans in, hands going around either side of Dirk’s neck to fasten something around it. When he pulls back, there’s a solid weight around Dirk’s throat. “You’re getting decked up like a friggin Christmas tree.” He pats Dirk where the collar rests over the hollow of his throat. “Nothing but the best for my favorite toy.”

The collar is followed by a band around each upper arm, bracelets, anklets--Jake even swaps out his usual stud for a weightier piercing that slides through Dirk’s ear when Jake mouths it. When he’s done, he steps back, presumably taking in the picture Dirk makes.

Dirk shakes. He’s--god. He doesn’t even know how long it’s been, time distorts like this, but Jake’s barely even touched him and he feels like he’s about to fall to pieces.  _ “Not yet, you won’t.” _

He won’t, though, not yet. He’s a good toy, Jake’s to puppet and command. A stronger shiver takes him at the thought, and he swallows down another moan.

“Well, aren’t you the cat’s pajamas,” Jake says. “A real treat for the peepers, that’s for damn sure!” He runs a hand down the center of Dirk’s chest, stopping short of Dirk’s erection. “Almost enough to make me want to keep you to myself. We could have a whole barrelful of fun together, you and me! My favorite toy.”

Jake could. He could do anything to Dirk like this, and Dirk would thank him for it. A tiny part of him, the silent part that can think past the fog of lust and desire that’s left Dirk unrooted and wanting, might mourn the rest of what they had planned, but right now Dirk is Jake’s to do with as he wills. He stays still and silent and waits for Jake to decide.

The hand on Dirk’s belly slides around to his back, and Jake steps close. “Then again,” Jake murmurs, “what’s the fun in having such a perfect toy and not showing it off now and then?” His other arm comes around Dirk’s waist, and he holds him tight to his chest. “Which means that for now it’s time for you to--”

_ “Sleep.” _

The headset kicks in, and Dirk sags in Jake’s hold, body going limp.

 

* * *

 

He lies on the plastic raft he uses for deep-water scavenging, and the sound of the ocean fills his ears. It’s cold under his back, but he’s warm, so warm. He shudders, feeling waves come up over the edge of the raft, rising around his legs and hips before receding. They rise again, and again, rocking his body each time, and he lets the sensation wash over him, ponderous and slow.

In time, he notices that he’s hard. Very hard. The knowledge sinks into him, meaningless in this vast expanse of ocean and air. He should do something about that, maybe.

_ “No. Not yet.” _

The water rocks him, a steady, hypnotic rhythm. He sighs, breath shaking out of him, and gives himself over to it. Now that he’s aware of it, he feels his arousal build, driven higher with each wave. They start to come more strongly, nearly shifting him across the raft as they rush over him. A quiet moan breaks through his lips, and he clenches his hands where they rest by his head. It’s getting hard to stay still and relaxed, but he has to. He has to be good for--

_ “Shh.” _

The tension drains out of him as the next wave recedes. He breathes deeply, the musky ocean air filling him. The water comes more quickly as his muscles relax, and he’s pliant to the forceful thrusts. There’s a tingling in his palms as heat builds in him, directionless but increasingly intense. He moans again, belly going taut with tension, and rolls his head against the raft.

Or tries to. He comes up against some kind of resistance, and nothing happens. Water rushes over his thighs again, pressure between his legs, and the heat ratchets higher.

It keeps building until he’s gasping, straining for something,  _ anything. _ He whines, high and desperate, and tries to reach down. He’s so wound up, a few strokes is all it would take. No matter how hard he tries, though, his wrists stay firmly pinned by his head. All he can do is shift his hips, meeting the thrusts as best he can as they rock him against the cold metal of his raft.

The pleasure reaches a fever pitch, almost unbearable. He would be writhing if he could, but the straps holding him down are unforgiving, and he’s forced to lie still and just take it.  _ “Almost… almost… That’s the ticket! Shit, you’re so goshdamned gorgeous. Okay, now.” _ Dirk cries out and feels his consciousness slot into place as the dream fades around him.

There’s a brief moment, as the headset recalibrates his mind, where he’s left fully lucid and can take in the scene around him. What he thought was his raft is instead the jointed metal platform that he and Jake made for this. Dirk is strapped in securely, metal bindings holding him flush against the molded surface so that even the forceful thrusts only rock him a little. The two lengths at the end of the platform that hold Dirk’s legs aloft have been spread and lifted slightly, leaving him open and vulnerable.

As the last of the dream dissipates, the rhythmic susurrus of the ocean becomes the heavy gasps and quiet grunts of the person pistoning into him. When Dirk peers down his body as best he can with his head pinned down, he can just barely make out the dark hair and horns of a troll.

The troll slams into him, jolting Dirk again, and for a split second the bubble bursts into heart-racing panic. He can’t move, can barely think, laid out and pinned against this impersonal metal cage with nothing to grasp. He wants Jake, he wants Jake,  _ where the fuck is Jake. _

_ “Here! I’m here, shh, don’t fret.” _ Jake triggers the mesmer protocol in the headset again, and Dirk calms as the world goes hazy. His breathing steadies, and he melts into the feeling of cool metal cradling his flushed body while the troll has his way with him. What was he so worried about? The only things that matter are the heat under his skin and the eyes he can feel on him at the edge of the room.  _ “That’s right, yes. Ha, that was quite the shock to the ticker! Just relax; you’re doing fantabulous. Such a good boy.” _

Dirk moans and rocks his hips as much as he can with the restraints. It’s not a lot. The troll, meanwhile, drives into him mercilessly, stoking the flames in him higher. Dirk can feel his erection lying across his hip, untouched except for the occasional bounce. He wants--He wants to be touched and toyed with; he wants to be fucked and left wanting; he wants to be anything, everything that they want; he wants to be  _ used. _

He wants Jake.

_ “Jesus fucking Christmas. You’re giving me a lot to work with, here.” _ Footsteps from the edge of the room, and then a hand petting through Dirk’s hair as Jake says conversationally, “He’s a good toy, isn’t he? Takes it so well.”

The troll says something in agreement, the two of them talking over him like he’s nothing more than a hole for their amusement, and Dirk  _ burns. _ Fuck. He strains, trying to press into Jake’s hand, into the troll’s thrusts,  _ anything, _ but the metal bands hold firm and he gets exactly nowhere.  _ “Shh, settle down, pet. You’re here for our pleasure, not yours.” _ Jake keeps petting his hair as Dirk subsides. He’s trembling, but he’s still. He’ll be anything Jake wants him to be. Please, let him be whatever Jake wants.

But despite the hand in Dirk’s hair, Jake is ignoring him and talking to the troll again. “That angle looks a little awkward, though! Why don’t I adjust it, make it a little easier for you to thread the needle?”

With no more warning than that, the metal under Dirk moves, rearranging his body. The whole contraption tilts a little so that Dirk lies at a backwards angle, head dipping towards the floor, and the separate lengths holding Dirk’s legs lift and spread him even more.

The new angle gives the troll better leverage; when he pushes in again, his dick hammers right into Dirk’s prostate. Dirk shouts, unable to contain it, and clenches down. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, oh god, fuck,” he feels like he’s on the verge of coming, but that’s not--he’s not--

_ “Not yet!” _ Jake triggers another burst of the mesmer through the headset, and Dirk moans thinly as his body goes limp again. The waves of pleasure wash over him in a constant barrage, dragging him under until everything is just a whirl of sensation. Dirk gratefully lets it take him.

Distantly, he can still hear Jake and the troll talking over his body, but Dirk is adrift in dizzy detachment. The overwhelming need that courses through his body, making him gasp for breath as his neglected erection bounces with the troll’s thrusts, almost feels like it’s happening on a different plane. All that’s left is the certainty that he exists for Jake’s pleasure.

Jake’s fingers stutter in Dirk’s hair for a second before he goes back to stroking through the strands.  _ “Cripes, that’s a lovely thought. You’re posilutely friggin perfect.” _ Dirk is still riding the wave of heat that runs through him when Jake takes his hair in a firmer grip. His voice has an affectation of careless cheer when he speaks, but it’s not enough to mask the audible undercurrent of lust. “Don’t suppose you mind if I play with the front end while you’re busy with the caboose?”

The troll says something, and Jake laughs in response as the panel of metal that Dirk’s head is strapped to slowly folds down. It moves until Dirk’s head is fully upside down, neck arched over the bend in the surface. Jake’s hands disappear, and when Dirk lets his eyelids fall open, he’s treated to an up-close and personal view of Jake pulling his cock out of his shorts.

Anticipation shoots through him. Fuck, yes,  _ please. _

One of Jake’s hands comes to Dirk’s mouth and holds it wide while the other drags the tip of his erection over Dirk’s face. Dirk’s eyes slide closed again as Jake dips into his open mouth before pulling out and painting Dirk’s cheeks with precum and his own saliva. Somewhere past the haze, he can feel his body trembling, shaking and pulsing with need, but that doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is Jake and his hand sliding into Dirk’s hair and his cock sliding into Dirk’s mouth.

“Jiminy fucking Cricket,” Jake gasps over him. With Dirk’s head angled back like this, it’s a straight shot to slide into his throat, and Jake takes it with no hesitation. He goes deep on the first thrust, withdraws, and pushes in to the root. “Ohhh, fuckberries, that’s friggin fantastic.”

Dirk swallows around him and quietly burns. He feels fingers on his bared neck, tracing the collar that still rests at the base of his throat. They slide up to where Jake’s dick forms a bulge under Dirk’s skin, and Jake makes a quiet noise before pulling out and rocking back in. His other hand drops to Dirk’s hair and clenches tight.

Jake picks up a rhythm after that, and it doesn’t take long for the frequent interruption of Dirk’s air supply to send him spiraling even higher. He’s so fixated on the two cocks spearing through him and shifting him back and forth in his restraints that at first he doesn’t even notice his arms moving. It’s only when Jake lets go of his hair to fumble at Dirk’s hand, coaxing it to hold Jake’s hip, that he realizes that Jake’s moved the arm sections of the platform to bring Dirk’s hands up. Jake is babbling at him, praise and demands both, and Dirk’s not even sure anymore if it’s in his head or out loud.

Half out of his mind like this, it takes effort, but Dirk manages to find the coordination to hold numbly to Jake’s hips as they rock. The metal bands hold his arms up, at least, which is good because he’s so fucking far past aroused that lifting them under his own power just isn’t going to happen.

It’s enough for Jake, at least, who runs a hand down Dirk’s cheek and praises him breathlessly as his strokes speed up.  _ “So good, so fucking good, Dirk, you’re fucking perfect, best thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, taking it so goshdamn well, shit, shit.” _

Jake is everywhere, inside him, surrounding him; even the troll pounding frantically at Dirk’s ass is there because of  _ Jake, _ and at this rate Dirk might very well expire before he comes,  _ god. _ He whimpers around Jake’s cock, and the babbling takes on a desperate edge.  _ “Right there, right friggin there, come on, yes, Dirk, yes!” _

Jake jerks against him and comes, dick still half-buried in Dirk’s throat. Dirk swallows obediently, milking him through it. He feels lightheaded when Jake finally pulls back, and he pants quietly, fingers clutching Jake’s hips.

He did well. Jake made him do well. He was good for Jake.  _ “You really, really were.” _ Jake is breathing heavily over him, but his hand is gentle when it traces Dirk’s cheek. Distantly, Dirk feels the troll pull out of him and hears the spatter of slurry filling the bucket they’d put below the platform for this purpose.

The metal behind Dirk’s head rotates forward, bringing him back to mostly level, but his attention focuses on Jake’s voice when it comes. “You’ve been so good,” he soothes, taking one of Dirk’s hands in his own and petting his chest with the other. Dirk sucks air into his lungs so that his chest expands, the only way he can press into the touch, and Jake squeezes his hand. “Your turn, now.” Jake triggers one last adjustment in the headset as he reaches over Dirk and takes him in hand.

Something shifts in Dirk’s mind, and all at once the muted need comes rushing back in, immediate and urgent and  _ completely fucking overwhelming. _ There’s not enough give in his restraints for him to so much as arch his back, but he tries, muscles tensing all along his body as his long-delayed orgasm utterly obliterates him.

He’s not sure if he makes noise. He’s not sure if Jake actually strokes him, or if just that single touch sets him off. He’s not even sure if he keeps breathing through it. All he knows is a bliss that’s almost painful in its intensity as it wipes everything else away.

“Holy smokes,” Jake gasps somewhere over him. The thought asises that the headsets would have given Jake some of that overwhelming pleasure, but there’s nothing in the scattered remains of Dirk’s mind for it to catch on, and it fades away. Dirk sinks back against the metal, now warmed from his body heat, and feels his limbs shake in the confines of the restraints.

He drifts.

There’s touch, little pressures against his skin where the metal holds him down. There’s motion, a gentle movement and gathering of limbs. There’s softness and warmth, surrounding and blanketing him as surely as this rare silence of his mind. And when he finally opens his eyes, there’s Jake, lying next to him in their bed and petting his hair.

Dirk blinks sluggishly, and Jake smiles. “Hey, there.” He keeps up the steady strokes, fingertips gentle against Dirk’s scalp.

Words are slow to come. Dirk swallows and shifts his arms to a more comfortable position, half-surprised when there’s no resistance. “Uh, hi. Wow. That was…”

“Pretty friggin amazing,” Jake finishes when Dirk trails off. “How are you feeling?”

Dirk takes a minute to think about that. He’s sore, but not as sore as he’s been after some of their other times. Mentally, he still feels a little off-kilter, but it’s the kind of off-kilter he’s come to expect from intense scenes like this. He should be fine after some rest. “Better than I expected. Thanks for doing that. I know you weren’t exactly sold on the idea right away.” Understatement.

Jake worms closer and smiles, cheeks flushing a little. “I liked it.” While Dirk blinks at him, startled, he continues, “Being in your head like that--I thought it would be a harrowing experience, to tell you the truth!” Dirk winces, but Jake shushes him and smooths a hand down the side of his neck. “Actually doing it, though, seeing-- _ feeling _ \--what you were feeling?” He swallows, eyes dark with interest. “Holy toledo, Dirk. The way you love me.”

Christ. Dirk ducks his head to try to hide his blush. Jake just chuckles and tugs him in, curling an arm around him. “Don’t get all twisted up in yourself,” Jake says. “I love you too. And, erm, I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to doing something like this again, sometime.”

That gets Dirk’s attention, and he raises an eyebrow as he meets Jake’s eyes again. “Really.”

Jake chews on his lip, blush deepening. “I didn’t think I would like it; I thought it might remind me of--you know. But, it turns out you look  _ pretty goshdamn fucking hot _ like that, so.” He shrugs, smiling a little helplessly. “I got a real kick out of doing that to you, and knowing that  _ you _ were enjoying it, too.”

Well, hell. Dirk searches his expression, but he looks terrifyingly sincere. “Yeah,” he rasps. He clears his throat and tries again. “Yeah, I think I’d like that a lot. Sure, okay, definitely.” Holy shit, he’s going to get to do this again. And because some things are worth saying aloud, even if Jake got the chance to read it straight from his fucking heart earlier, he adds, “Love you.”

The expression on Jake’s face turns briefly incandescent, and Dirk buries his face against Jake’s throat to avoid being blinded. Jake snickers quietly but obligingly wraps his arms around Dirk and holds him close. They’ll figure out the details of the next time later.

For now, Dirk relaxes, all his strings cut, and listens to Jake’s steady heartbeat under his ear.


End file.
